Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching an identity tag for displaying the attribute of a wiring cable to the wiring cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching an identity tag for displaying the attribute of a wiring cable to the wiring cable which is preferably used in combination with an automatic wiring cable cutting machine.